7 Heavenly Virtues
The 7 Heavenly Virtues are among both the Non-Fallen Angels and the creations of God. They're servants of God & Jesus Christ, and the enemies of the demons, devils, fallen angels & the devil pantheon/7 rulers of Hell, even the 7 Deadly Sins. Members *'3 Theological Virtues': **'Faith/Faithfulness' (especially in Father, Son and Holy Spirit) (including Christian Faith, Good Faith, Jewish Faith & ‘Not having faith in corrupt governments’) **'Hope/Hopefulness' (even God, Jesus Christ, America & Israel are our hope) **'Charity/Generosity/Will/Benevolence/Sacrifice/The Common Good' *'4 Cardinal Virtues': **'Fortitude/Courage' (Red color on the American Flag; Red also stand for the blood of Jesus Christ on the USA flag) **'Justice/Equity' (including Equal Justice under the Law, Conservative/Right-leaning Justice, Anti-Rigged Justice, Real Justice, Actual Justice Warriorism, 'opposing social justice', etc.) **'Providence/Prudence/Wisdom/Knowledge' **'Temperance/Humanity/Equanimity/Moderation/Emotional-Balance' Additional Members / Other Virtues *'Chastity/Purity/Abstinence/Wisdom' *'Diligence/Persistence/Effortness/Ethics/Ethical' (including Intellectual Diligence) *'Patience/Forgiveness/Mercy' *'Kindness/Gratitude/Satisfaction/Compassion' *'Humility/Bravery/Modesty/Reverence/Humble' *'Commandments of God' **I am the Lord thy God which have brought you out of the house of bondage, and you shall have no other gods before Me. You must worship only the Good Lord God & serve only & His Son Jesus Christ. **You shall not make idols nor bow down to it or worship it. You must never worship false gods. **You shall not take the name of the LORD your God wrongly or in vain. You must misuse the name of the Lord your God. **Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. **Honor/Respect your father and your mother. **You shall not murder/kill. **You shall not commit adultery. Never covet your neighbor’s wife/husband or that of your relatives or friends. **You shall not steal (not even votes/elections, etc.). **You shall not bear false witness/evidence against your neighbor. Always tell the truth and never lie, especially under oath; Never commit fraud. **You shall not covet. You must never want what belongs to others. *'Will' (including Free-Will, Willpower, Goodwill, etc.) *'Freedom' (including Religious Freedom, Free to Learn, Free to Speak, Free to Worship God, Free to dream of a dream & see it through, Human Freedom, Freedom of Speech, Free-Thought, etc.) (it’s what the USA Flag represents) *'Joy/Joyfulness' *'Peace/Peacefulness' *'Virtue/Goodness/Heroism/Benevolence/Justness' *'Light/Brightness' *'Generosity' *'Reliability' *'Sincerity' *'Friendship/Friendliness' *'Unity' (including National Unity) *'Duty' (including Constitutional Duties) *'Destiny' *'Miracles' (including God’s Miracles & Jesus Christ's Miracles) *'Perseverance' (including Perseverance to a Call) (Blue color on the American Flag; Blue also represents the bruises of Jesus Christ on the USA flag) *'Honesty/Truthfulness/Veracity/Candor' (including exposing the truth about everything, the Whole Truth, ‘Having the right to tell the Truth but not having the right to Lie’, ‘Destroying all lies’, "Clinched Fist of Truth", etc.) (White color on the American Flag) *'Concord/Harmony/Harmonious' *'Law & Order' *'Innocence' *'Creation/Creativity' *'Prosperity' *'Trust' (including Public Trust) *'Understanding' *'Valor' (including True American/Christian Value) *'Passion' *'Embrace' *'Renewal' *'Happiness' *'Liberty' (including Religious Liberty, Civil Liberty, etc.) *'Loyalty' *'Nobility' *'Guidance' *'Directions' *'Selfless Righteousness' (which the White color on the USA flag also represent Jesus Christ’s Righteousness) *'Honor' (including True American/Christian Honor) *'Dreams / Good Dreams' (including the American Dream) *'Wonder' *'Memories' *'Fun' *'Sharing' *'Caring' *'Selflessness' (including putting someone else’s well being before your own) *'Open-Mindedness' *'Warm/Kind/White/Soft/Big/Mended-Heartedness/Mindedness' *'Dignity' *'Conservatism' (including the Culture of Conservatism) *'Rightism' (including the Right of every nation/country) *'Fairness/Fair-mindedness' *'Un-Rigged / Un-Hacked Systems' (Elections, Schools, Courts, government, etc.) *'Clean/Fair/Honest Elections' *'Real News/Stories' *'Christianity' (including Christianity Expansionism, praying to God & Jesus Christ, Building Churches Anti-Lucifer / Anti-Satan Churches, Fundamentalist Christianity, etc.) *'Judaism' (including praying to God & Jesus Christ & Rebuilding the Jewish Temple of God & Jesus) *'Equality' (including Racial Equality, Equal Application of America’s Laws, Equal Protection Under the Law, etc.) *'Wall-Borderism / Pro-Border Wall / Border Security / Border Wall Funding' *'Pro-Nationalism / Anti-Globalism Nations' (Conservative America, Israel, South-Korea, Guatemala, Ireland, etc.) *'Respect/Respectability' (including National Respect, Self-Respect, etc.) *'Integrity/Simplicity' (including National Integrity, Border Integrity, Voter, Integrity, Moral Integration, etc.) *'Altruism' *'Indulgence' *'Responsibility' *'Usefulness' (including Really Useful) *'Brotherly Love' *'Sisterly Love' *'Brotherhood' *'Real/True Evidence/Information/Narrative/Accusations' *'Real/True Facts/History/Documents/Records' *'Real/True Science' (including Good Science) *'Pro-Family' (Parenting Mother Mother, Father Father, Aunts, Uncles and Children Sisters & Cousins) *'Songs of Nationalism/Patriotism' (especially National Anthems) (including The Star-Spangled Banner, etc.) *'True Constitutionalism' (Pro-Constitutional acts/actions/speeches the USA Constitution, Constitutional Law & Order, etc) *'Real/True Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Conservative/Christian/Pro-American/Pro-Israeli/Right-Leaning/Pro-Jew/Patriotic/Anti-Establishemnt versions' (of Laws, Rules, Remarks, Policies First’ policy & ‘Peace through Strength’ policy, Agendas, Ads, Principles, Values, Mottos God We Trust, Movies, Shows, Promises, Control, Ideologies, Humor, Sacred, Cunning/Cleverness, Obedience, Spying, Mentorship, Arts, Speaking, Adaptability, Coaching, Persuasive, Flexibility, Events, Taming, Persistence, Communication, Image, Planning, Humor, Coaching, Persuasive, Worth, Reason, Flexibility, Persistence, Understanding, Strategy, Presenting, Indoctrinations/Teaching, Energetic, Initiative, Rhetoric, Logic, Optimism, Ads, Authority, Organizations/Organizing, Companies/Businesses, Literacy, Outlets, Values, Civil Rights, Character, Idealism, Rights, Defiance, Toughness, Focus, Piety, Doctrines, Majesty, Rejoice, Readiness, Purposefulness, Approval, Caring, Disapproval, Admiration, Resourcefulness, Openness, Industry, Fulfillment, Acts, Support, Imaginative, Desire, Accomplishments, Pleasure, Investigations, News, Devotion, Wrath, Music/Songs, Sympathy, Decision-Making, Problem-Solving, Social-Skills, Law Enforcement, Websites, Endorse, Protect, Progress, Relaxing, Questioning, Spontaneity, Agreement/Disagreement, Armed Security, Ideologs, Watchdogs, Administration, Compassion, Interrogation, Reboots/Remakes, Pity,' '''Deprecation, Subpoena, Networks, Foundations, Movements, Terms, Intelligence, Operations, Happiness, Management, Social Media, Rights, Declaring, Counties, Immolation, Heroism, Learning, Citizenship, Fury, Politics, Targeting, Counsel, Orderliness, Surveillance, Commercials, Conduct, Bills, Protesting, Force, Down-Playing, Sharing, Treatment, Campaign, Preservation, Revision, Revolution, Free-Press, Cases, Recusal, Bureaucracy, Tolerance, Documentaries, Love, Crusade, Hiring, Proclamations, Intolerance, Movements, Narratives, Protests, Philosophy, Bills, Tactics, Working, Boycotting, Suing, Critics, Editing, Methodology, Force, Cunning / Intellect, Love, Hope, Control, Wrath, Rhythm, Willpower, ‘Do-Something’, Need/Want, Influences, Union, Respect, Diversity, Free [''Free Speech, Free Choice, Free Thought/Thinking & Free to Worship God, Free Country, the Free World], Free-Will, "Law & Order", etc.) *'Works of Mercy': **Doing Good[27] **Visiting the Sick and Prisoners[27] **Feeding and Clothing People[27] **Earning, Saving, Giving All One Can[27] **Opposition against Slavery[27] **''Corporal Works of Mercy: ***To feed the hungry. ***To give water to the thirsty. ***To clothe the naked. ***To shelter the homeless. ***To visit the sick. ***To visit the imprisoned, or ransom the captive.[20] ***To bury the dead. ***To care for creation. **Spiritual Works of Mercy: ***To instruct the ignorant. ***To counsel the doubtful. ***To admonish the sinners. ***To bear patiently those who wrong us. ***To forgive offenses. ***To comfort the afflicted. ***To pray for the living and the dead. ***To contemplate God’s creation. *'Transparency''' *'Wholeness/Wholesomeness' *'Anti-Temptation' *'Diversity' (of thought, speech & ideas) (including Sexual Diversity, etc.) *'Non-Attachment' *'Sobriety' *'Authenticity' *'Counsel' *'Non-Governmental control/acts' *'Worthiness' *'Jesuism' *'Politeness' *'Grace/Graciousness' (including Social Grace) *'Good-Manners/Behavior' *'Morality' (including National Morality, Sexual Morality, etc.) *'Inexcusable Version of National Security' *'Confidence' *'Industriousness/Hardworking' *'Courtesy/Courteousness' *'Sagacity' *'Practical' *'Maturity' *'Well-Meaning' *'Calm-Natured' *'Quaint' *'Smoothness' *'Gentleness' *'Humbleness' *'Empathy' *'Cautiousness / Carefulness / Safety' *'Lawful Conduct' *'Godliness/Holiness' *'Real/True Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Law-Abiding' *'Being Under the Law/Code/Rule' *'Religious Principles' *'Bringing God / Jesus Christ in America/Israel' *'Glory' (including the Glory of God) *'Anti-Misjudgment' *'Selfless-Serving' *'Growth' (including Job Growth, Economic Growth, etc.) *'Sovereignty' (including Sovereign Nations) *'Political Incorrectness / Anti-Political Correctness' *'History/Document/Records-Preserving/Saving/Recording' *'Exorcism' *'Teamwork/Togetherness' *'Citizenship' (including American Citizenship, Israeli Citizenship & entering the country legally) *'Trustworthiness' *'Inclusion' *'The Rule of Law' *'Believing/Belief' (especially believing in God, Jesus Christ & the Holy Ghost/Spirit; not believing the lies but believing in truth) *'Flag-Preserving/Saving' (National Flags, Christian Flag & the American Flag) *'Jolly/Jolliness' *'Anti-RINO / Pro-Conservative/Pro-America half of the Republican Party/Machine of all types' (Pro-America, Pro-Conservative, Pro-Constitution, Anti-Slavery, Anti-Racism, Anti-Slander, etc.) *'Anti-Establishment' *'Prowess' *'Well-Being' *'Franchise/Accountability' *'Strength' *'Strong Leadership' *'Strong Work Ethics' *'Flawlessness' *'Gallantry' *'Overcome Failure' *'Hospitality' *'Spirituality' *'Chivalry / Chivalric Code' *'Independence' (including Independent Journalists, Independent thinking/speaking, etc.) *'Thorough' (being Thorough or Slow to Judgment) *'Optimism/Optimistic' *'Good-half of Dependence/Dependability' *'Good-side of Curiosity' *'Good-side of Selling/Buying/Spending' *'Upliftness' *'Freshness' *'Fast-Walk / Fast-Rolling' *'Proper Listening' *'Proper Hearing' *'Animal-Life / Human-Life Preserving/Protecting/Serving' (this includes child saving, Protect School Kids, etc.) *'Obedience' (to God & Jesus Christ & the true Founding Fathers of America) (including obeying the 10 Commandments, obeying/following the USA Constitution & the Declaration of Independence, obeying the 13 Principles of Jews Faith) *'Conservation' (also Anti-Wastefulness) *'Closed-Borders / Pro-Border Wall' (meaning caring about the safety & security of the nation & its people; including Closed-Border policies, etc.0 *'USA' Constitution & its Amendments: **''Bill of Rights: ***1: Freedom of Religion, Speech, Press & Expression; Peaceful Assembly (including Free-Speech, Free-Thought, Free-Thinking, Free-Choice, Free-Expression, Free-Press, etc.); Never censor conservative / right-leaning views & version of Free-Speech/Thought ***2: Right to Keep & Bear Arms (including Pro-Guns & Pro-Knives). Never abolish the 1st & 2nd-Amendments ***3: Quartering of Soldiers ***4: Search & Seizure ***5: Trial & Punishment, Compensation for Takings; Never Rat on Yourself or your friends & families; Rights of the American People ***6: Righty to Speedy Trial, Confrontation of Witnesses; Rights of Accused in Criminal Prosecution ***7: Trial by Jury in Civil Cases; Civil Trials ***8: Cruel & Unusual Punishment; Further Guarantees in Criminal Cases ***9: Construction of Constitution; Unenumerated Rights ***10: Powers of the State & People; Reserved Powers **11: Judicial Limits; Suits Against States **12: Choosing the Right President & Vice President; Election of USA President **Reconstruction Amendments: ***13: Slavery, Involuntary, Manipulation (especially on reality), Brain-washing / Mind-Control & Bank/Tax Fraud/Increase Abolished ***14: Citizenship Rights; Rights Guaranteed: Privileges & Immunities of Citizenship, Due Process & Equal Protection ***15: Race No Bar to Vote (never force people of race, religion & nationality to vote evil; And never do ballot-vote/election/data-harvesting); Rights of Citizens to Vote **16: Status of Income Tax Clarified; Congress shouldn’t be taxing Americans in any high levels nor raise our taxes **17: Senators Elected by Popular Vote; Popular Elections of Senators **18: Liquor/Alcohol, Drugs, system/agency-rigging, corruption/evil & Voter/Election/Tax Fraud/Meddling Abolished **19: Women’s Suffrage (Never rape anyone); Women’s Suffrage Rights **20: Presidential, Congressional Terms; Terms of Presidents, Vice Presidents, Members of Congress: Presidential Vacancy **21: Protect & Preserve Human Life (including the life of the unborn) & never do Abortions **22: Presidential Term Limits; Presidential Tenure **23: Presidential Vote for Washington DC (District of Columbia); Presidential Electors for Washington DC **24: Poll Tax Barred; Abolish of the Poll Tax Qualifications, bribes, taxations, illegal votes & Illegal Immigration in Federal Elections **25: Presidential Disability & Succession; Presidential Vacancy, Disability & Inability **26: Voting age set to only at 18 Years of Age or older; And abolish both visa lottery, early voting & chain migration **27: Limiting Changes to Congressional Pay; Congressional Pay Limitations *'Self-Control / Sternness''' *'Decency' *'Common-Sense' *'Bible Reading/Studying/Recording' *'Pro-Jews' *'Cures / Anti-Illness / Anti-Sickness / Anti-Disease Organizations' *'Red State/Waves' *'Happy Beginnings/Endings' *'Manhood' (including Manliness) *'Vigilance' (including Eternal Vigilance) (The Price of Liberty) *'Womanhood' *'Anti-Suppression' *'Anti-Oppression' *'Healthiness' *'Fore-Thought' *'Calmness' *'Good side of Sympathy' *'Positivity' *'Conservative/Christian Voices' *'Insight' *'Detachment' *'Zeal' *'Restrain/Restraint' *'Resourcefulness' *'Sensitivity' *'Purposefulness' *'Vitality' *'Tranquility' *'Thankfulness' *'Desiring Virtuous Ways' *'Authenticy' *'Excellence' *'Commitment' *'Tact/Tactfulness' *'Contentment' *'Assertiveness' *'Adaptability' *'Acceptance' *'Cleanliness' *'Confidence' *'Consideration' *'Determination' *'Devotion' *'Discernment' *'Asceticism/Discipline' (including Self-Discipline) *'Forbearance' *'Frugality' *'Impartiality' *'Magnanimity' *'Tolerance' *'Moderation' *'Punctuality' *'Simplicity' *'Sobriety' *'Thrift' *'Encouragement' *'Loving all' *'Hearing/Following/Loving/Desiring/Speaking Good' *'Repenting' *'Beauty' *'Consideration' *'Passionate' *'Preparedness' *'Cooperation/Cooperativeness' *'Tenacity/Tenacious/Tenaciousness' *'Enthusiasm' *'Temperate' *'Visionary' *'Pro-America / Pro-Israeli Principles' (Conservative / Right-leaning / Christian) *'Conservative / Right-leaning / Christian News/Stories/Narratives' *'Veracity' *'Candor' *'Salvation' (through Jesus Christ) *'Magnificence' *'Magnanimity' *'Right-leaning Judgment' *'Gravity' *'Dutifulness' *'Good Temper' *'Contentment' *'Continence/Continency' *'Good Sportsmanship' *'Unpretentiousness' *'Autonomy' *'Conscientiousness' *'Discernment' *'Endurance' *'Fidelity' *'Helpfulness' *'Impartiality' *'Individualism' *'Intuition' *'Inventiveness' *'Mindfulness' *'Nonviolence' *'Philomathy' *'Potential' *'Remembrance' *'Resilience' *'Solidarity' *'Stability' (including National Stability, etc.) *'Subsidiary' *'Thoughtfulness' *'Selfless Assistance' *'Authority' (including Spiritual Authority) *'Real Note-Taking' *'Privacy Protection' *'Ownership' *'Right View' *'Right Mindedness' *'Right Concentration' *'Relief' *'Acquiescence' *'Apprehension' *'Wariness/Awareness' *'Delight' *'Sentimentality' *'Perfectionism' *'Religious Cleansing' *'True Baptism' (especially being baptize while/after believing in Jesus Christ) *'Protecting Children' *'Self-Defense / Selfless Defense' *'Anti-Excuses' *'Selfless Importance' *'Anti-Omnibus' *'Charming' *'Seriousness' *'Play Fairly' (never lie nor cheat) *'Fox News Channel/Radio' *'Fox Business Channel/Radio' *'Conservative/Right-leaning Talk Radio/TV' *'Comfort' *'Republic' (Including American Republic) *'Democracy' (including American Democracy) *'Civility' (including Right-leaning Civility, etc.) *'Permission' *'Consent' *'Mildness' *'Benignity' *'Longanimity' *'Vitality' *'Self-Regulations' *'Learning more' *'Perceptiveness' *'Anti-Obstructionism' *'Upstanding' *'Concern' *'Earnest' *'Leniency' *'Propriety' *'Probity' *'Impartiality' *'Orderliness/Organizing' *'Being Nice' *'Anti-Political / De-Politicizing' *'Brain-Growing' *'True Heartfulness' *'Uncovering/Digging-up Real/True Stories' *'Love' (including True Love, Affection Loving America, Unselfish Love, etc.) *'De-Poisoning / Anti-Venom' *'Anti-Discrimination' *'Legal Voting/Supporting/Endorsing' *'Strong Immigration System/Laws' (including Merit-based immigration, etc.) *'Pushing to the Right directions/choices' (especially nations, etc.) *'Enhanced Interrogation Methods' *'Free-Market' (the market that’s not controlled by the government) *'Anti-Regime / Anti-Appeasement / Anti-Dictatorship Organizations' *'Anti-Corruption / Anti-Bias Organizations' *'Anti-Criminal / Anti-Taintedness Organizations' *'Anti-Soros / Anti-Alinsky / Anti-Clinton / Anti-Obama Organizations' *'Anti-Scandal / Anti-Scam Organizations' *'Anti-Media / Anti-MMFA' *'Pro-Coal / Pro-Oil Organizations/Companies' *'Remembering all the time' *'Anti-Rigged Communities' *'Anti-Rigged Systems' (School, Judiciary, Election, etc.) *'Anti-Rigged Biography/History' *'First Respondents' *'Harding School Security' *'Properly Good Trade Deals' *'Anti-Abuse' *'Anti-Terrorism Organizations' *'Anti-RHINO / Anti-Democrat Organizations/Values' *'Anti-Gang Organizations' *'Real/True Interpretation/Representation' *'True/Real Security' *'Inspiration' *'Anti-Leaks' *'Anti-Propaganda / Anti-Redaction Organization' *'Anti-Murder' *'Quick-Thinking' *'Anti-Sharia Laws' *'Anti-Heinous' *'Good Deeds' (including Anti-Misdeeds, Heroic deeds, etc.) *'Anti-Spin / Anti-Twistedness' *'True Oaths' *'Anti-Activist / Pro-Constitutional Judges/Juries/Politicians' *'Anti-Hacked / Anti-Rigged Websites/Internets/Organizations' *'Good Purposes' (including Conservative Purposes, Anti-Political Purposes, etc.) *'Anti-Political / Anti-Smear Campaigns/Machines' *'Anti-Gossip' *'Pro-NRA' *'Anti-IRS' *'Anti-Vandalism' *'Anti-Atheism' *'Anti-Islam' *'Anti-Fraud' *'Anti-Redaction' *'Anti-Malpractice' *'Anti-Injury / Anti-Pain' *'Protecting Monuments/Memorials' (including Confederate/Union Monuments & Memorials of fallen American Heroes) *'Spirits of America’s True Founding Fathers' *'Worshipping God / Jesus Christ & Not Worshipping Humans, demons, or government' *'Anti-Plagiarism' *'Anti-Porno' *'Pro-Veterans / Pro-Military' *'Good/Clean/Clear-Mindedness' *'Waking Up' *'Good Medicine' *'Declassify' *'Opened-Door Meetings' *'Right/Good-Doing' *'Cool/Level-Headedness' *'Anti-Deformity' *'Good/Fair Trade Deals' *'Protecting/Saving Childhood Memories' *'Anti-Violations' *'Less-Regulations' *'Anti-Cannibalism' *'Clean/Fair/Honest/Good Negotiation' *'Equal Protection Under the Law' *'Anti-Sanctuary Cities/States' *'Not Switching Arguments' *'Being Paid Equally' *'Child-Caring' *'Standing for the American/Israeli Flag & National Anthem & during the Pledging of Allegiance to the USA Flag' *'Anti-Sham / Anti-Rig / Anti-Hoax' *'Working Class' *'Doing the Right/Correct Job' (especially in the True American Way) *'Not Bring Politics into Anything' (sports, entertainment, music, etc.) *'Clinched Fist of Truth' *'13 Principles of Jewish Faith': **Belief in the existence of the Creator, who is perfect in every manner of existence and is the Primary Cause of all that exists. **The belief in God's absolute and unparalleled unity. **The belief in God's non-corporeality, nor that He will be affected by any physical occurrences, such as movement, or rest, or dwelling. **The belief in God's eternity. **The imperative to worship God exclusively and no foreign false gods. **The belief that God communicates with man through prophecy. **The belief in the primacy of the prophecy of Moses our teacher. **The belief in the divine origin of the Torah. **The belief in the immutability of the Torah. **The belief in God's omniscience and providence. **The belief in divine reward and retribution. **The belief in the arrival of the Messiah, Jesus Christ, and the messianic era. **The belief in the resurrection of the dead. *'The Love of God & Country' *'Lifting our Hearts & Prayer' *'Making our voices heard' *'Standing up & defending what’s really Right' *'The Law of Love & Liberty' *'Turning backs upon the Left' *'Declaration of Independence' *'Human Rights' *'One Nation/Empire Under God & Jesus Christ' *'Correct/Right' *'Setting the Record Straight / Correcting the Record' *'Originalism' (including Originalist judges/juries, etc.) *'Textualism' *'Constitutionalism' *'Anti-Appeasement' *'Anti-Coups' *'Abraham-Lincolnism' *'Anti-Monetization' *'Anti-Plantation' *'Anti-Hitlerism / Anti-Stalinism' *'Never Mouth-Pieces' *'All Action & No Talk' *'Anti-Weaponization of Everything' (Intelligence, Justice System, Legal systems, etc.) *'Anti-Meddling' *'Anti-Puppetness' *'Melted-Heartedness' *'Following our Hearts & staying true to them' *'Never take away the fruits of other people’s labor' *'Anti-Cabal' *'Enjoying the Real Fruits of Our Real Labor' *'Anti-Pestilent' *'Anti-Pestering' *'Anti-Derangement' *'Pure Mindedness/Heartedness' *'Flawless/Limitless Godly Cunning/Wisdom/Intellect' *'Anti-Toxic Masculinity' *'Conservative/Right-leaning/Capitalist/Constitutionalist Tactics' *'Anti-Smuggling / Anti-Trafficking' *'Saving/Preserving the world' (especially from the inside & outside) *'Anti-Sophistry' *'Anti-Complicity' *'Philanthropy' *'Skepticism' *'Positive Headlines' *'Waking-up Early' *'Anti-Totalitarianism' *'Anti-Veganism' *'The Law of Moses / The 613 Commandments' *'Judging based on merit/character, deeds/actions & the color of our hearts & souls' *'Anti-Authoritarianism' *'Incorruptible Seeds' *'Unredactions / Anti-Redactions' *'Broad-Mindedness / Big-Mindedness' *'Not Taking Things for Granted' *'Backbone' *'Electoral College' *'Goodness/Sanctity' *'Balance/Reasonable' *'Industrialism' (excluding abortion & smuggling/trafficking)' ' *'Being Fair & Balanced' *'Humaneness' *'Benignity' *'Kind-Heartedness/Tender-Heartedness' *'Thoughtfulness' *'Good Behavior' *'Good Deeds/Works' *'Fair-&-Square' *'Nondiscriminatory/Anti-Discrimination' *'Equitable' *'Unprejudiced' *'Nonpartisan/Nonpartisanship' *'Free & Open Society' *'Power & Money' (anti-evil versions) *'The Golden Rule': (In Matthew's gospel, Jesus Christ true Son of God summarizes the whole of the Old Testament in a single phrase: “Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.” This maxim, known as “the golden rule” of ethics, is sometimes portrayed as an exclusively Christian concept) **One should treat others as one would like others to treat oneself (positive or directive form) **One should not treat others in ways that one would not like to be treated (negative or prohibitive form) ** What you wish upon others, you wish upon yourself (empathic or responsive form) **Treat others the way you want/need them to treat you, because you are ALL (created) equal *'Never caring about power, money, manipulation or politics' *'Powerful/Infinite Good/Virtue/Light/Purification' *'Good or Anti-Evil Cunning-Intellect / Cunning-Intellectual Good / Good Intellectual-Cunning / Intellectual-Cunning Good / Good Sapience / Sapient Good' *'Superego' *'High/Higher/Increased-IQ' *'Good/Right/Smart/Anti-Evil Choices/Decisions' *'Not spying on real American Citizens or real Israeli Citizens' *'Less Regulations / Never Too Much Regulations' **Giving the people power / Giving the government less power & less control / Taking power away from the government & give it to the people *'Doing the Right/Good Thing' *'Purifying / De-poisoning / Uncorrupting the hearts, minds, souls/spirits, bodies/strengths, personalities & intellect of all sapient / sentient / intelligent species/beings' (both mortal & immortal) *'Never Let Your Guard Down' *'Never Put God to The Test' *'Living by Every Word that God & Jesus Christ Speak' *'Good Customer/Community Service' *'Compliment' *'Good Sportsmanship' *'Frankness' *'Anti-Connive' *'Strong-Mindedness' *'Strong Heartedness' *'Pure/Strong Soul' *'Undistorted Words/Reality' *'Anti-Woke' *'Individualism' *'Never Justifying Evil' *'Appealing to the Best' *'Spreading God’s Goodness' *'Abundance' *'Anti-Coups' *'State Success' *'Anti-Sheepale / Anti-Sheeple' (people who are very smart & not meant to be manipulated or lied to) *'Good Politics' *'Seeds of Goodness being planted/embedded & Seeds of Evil being removed/destroyed' *'Anti-Evil Inheritance / Inherently Anti-Evil' *'Anti-Political Intimidation' *'Clear Thinking' *'Thatcherism' *'Anti-Political Opportunism' *'Conformity' *'Humaneness' Links *8 Virtues from Ultima Wikia *7 Virtues from Psychology Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from This is Leviathan Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from The 7 Deadly Sins Fanon Wikia *7 Swords of Virtue from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *The 7 Virtues from ChangingMinds.org *7 Swords of Virtue from Digimon Wikia *7 Heavenly Warriors from Digimon Wikia *Virtue Manipulation from Powerlisting Wikia *7 Virtues from Wikipedia *The Seven Virtues from Heroes Wikia *Seven Sacred Virtues of Man from Shazam Wikia *Three Virtues from Bionicle Wikia *Three Virtues from Biosector01 Wikia *Good Powers & Divine Powers from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:Heaven Category:Angel Category:God